April Fools Isn't Just For Fools!
by cance
Summary: An old bet causes Sakura to use unconventional methods to try and see her ex-sensei’s face, but Sakura may get more than she’s bargained for. An April Fools KakashiXSakura one shot...yes I know it's a tad bit late ; .


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

"Sakura-chan." Jade eyes narrowed slightly at hearing the mischievous tone in Naruto's voice as she glanced at the blond. "You know it's your turn right?" He whispered wryly with a hint of glee and she rolled her eyes returning to wipe the dirt from her kunai.

"Sasuke still needs to do it."

"Nope he tried while you were away on your last mission. It's your turn." He replied with a rather lopsided grin.

"Oh for god's sakes. This has never worked. We've tried everything and it always turns out the same." Sakura chided over the clink of metal as her freshly cleaned weapons dropped into a bag. "We should just give up." Naruto shook his head vigorously and crossed his arms in defiance against his chest.

"I agree. We've been doing this for far too long and we aren't children anymore." Sasuke asserted and Naruto was ready to object loudly when Sasuke punched him roughly in the shoulder while nodding his head in Kakashi's direction. Naruto scowled muttering under his breath as Sasuke continued. "But since we've both had our turns you should be the one to end it Sakura." She shook her head in disbelief and let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. But this is the last time." She groused and pointed an accusing finger at the boys, Naruto in particular.

"Awww and I had just figured out a way to do it." Naruto sulked kicking a small rock by his side.

"Oh yeah I'm sure it would've worked just like all your other plans." Sasuke bit out sarcastically and Naruto scrunched his face in a glare at him.

"No it would have. I've been doing some thinking and what is Kakashi-sensei's one weakness?" Sakura and Sasuke remained silent as they looked questioningly at Naruto. "Icha Icha. And what does Icha Icha all have in common? Women getting pounded"

"Naruto." Sakura cut off warningly and Naruto held up his hands in defence.

"S..sorry Sakura-chan. But I figured Kakashi-sensei probably has a weakness for women and anything that resembles Icha Icha so I was going to use that to my advantage." He finished with a large grin at his own genius.

"I'm sorry what?" Sasuke questioned his eyebrow quirked high into his brow.

"You know use my sexy no jutsu and my womanly charms to try and seduce Kakashi-sensei into taking off his mask."

"Naruto that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Sasuke chastised while letting out a snort.

"You're just pissed because you didn't think of it." Naruto huffed before slinging his training bag over his shoulder. "Whatever I have to meet Hinata for dinner. See you guys later." He gave a small wave to his teammates and Sakura watched his figure disappear into the deep forest.

"You know he may have actually had a point." She spoke thoughtfully while watching Sasuke stuff the last bit of things into his bag. "It could have worked. Too bad he won't be able to try it now." Sasuke let out another snort in amusement.

"Sakura do you think Naruto would have a half chance of seducing Kakashi when a real woman could? You still have to try. Why not test his theory?" A smirk curled onto his lips at Sakura's look of horror at the suggestion.

"What the hell? I could never do that!" Sakura hissed.

"It's just a bet Sakura. Think of it as refreshing your academy training." He easily plucked the kunai from the air that sailed towards his head and let out another smirk. "Night Sakura." He yawned, outstretching his arms and threw the kunai back towards her. Instead of it landing at her feet as she had expected, it sailed past her and to her horror landed beside Kakashi. Her jaw clenched in anger as she saw the smug expression on his features before turning to leave.

"I really hate that Uchiha sometimes." Sakura muttered darkly under her breath and turned to face Kakashi. She saw him sitting nonchalantly against a tree, his back pressed into the rough bark, with a familiar book in hand and all his weapons still scattered haphazardly on the ground. Her feet started to carry her in his direction when she paused slightly. She couldn't deny how badly she wanted to see his face. It was a childhood curiosity that never got settled and Naruto did unfortunately have a point. Another sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her top a little to show off some cleavage and she shook her head in disbelief that she was actually going to try this.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out and stopped in front of him.

"Hmm." He replied as usual his onyx eye never leaving the page in front of him. Sakura's heart began to beat faster and she tried to keep herself from fidgeting with nervousness. She inhaled deeply trying to settle her nerves. _This will never work if you keep acting like this. Pull it together Sakura! _She berated to herself and with that stood confidently at her ex-sensei's feet.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something." She spoke smoothly, all traces of doubt gone from her voice. Kakashi remained silent his attention still on the book as he turned the page. Sakura pursed her lips in annoyance as she deftly placed her feet on each side of Kakashi's thighs and dropped down to a kneeling position to effectively straddle him while plucking his precious book from his grasp. _This will certainly get his attention. _Sakura thought triumphantly as she feigned interest in the small novel in her hands by thumbing through the pages. "I was actually wondering about the women in Icha Icha. More specifically how they effectively seduce the male characters. And since you've practically memorized the whole series I was wondering if you could help me?" She looked up from the worn page to see that Kakashi had crossed his arms tightly across his chest wearing what seemed like an expression of amusement she gauged from the crinkle around his visible eye. Sakura let out a small, innocent smile. "Well do they act pure and innocent?" She questioned giving him another sweet smile and angling her jaw slightly away from him as she dropped the book by her side. "Touch him casually, but enough to show their intent?" She placed her hand lightly on Kakashi's forearm and let it rest there. "Laugh sweetly at every joke he gives and make it seem like they've been waiting only for him?" She spoke, letting the question hang in the air while giving Kakashi an alluring look.

"Hn."

"No maybe they're a little more forward than that." Sakura expressed thoughtfully while running her hand up to his shoulder. "Are they confident, letting their eyes roam along his body and making their intention known right away?" Sakura let her gaze trace his features through his mask, the line of his neck and she couldn't help but wet her lips. She wondered what he would taste like and bit her lip gently at the thought before returning her gaze back to Kakashi. "Do they close the distance between their bodies and tease him slightly?"

"Sakura." Kakashi spoke in a warning tone but she ignored it bringing herself only a breath away from him while her hand traveled to the base of his neck and she grasped some of his silver hair. She felt his body tense under her and Sakura allowed her other hand to rest on Kakashi's jounin vest. She was dangerously close to his face now and she could feel her own excitement beginning to course through her veins.

"But those women still like to be chased in the end, right Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi remained silent and Sakura's gaze dropped hungrily to his lips as she leaned alarmingly close, teasing them with hers. "But there are some women who prefer the chase more. They like to see men writhe and beg with need." Sakura's lips grazed his cloth covered cheek as she spoke and she stopped when she was only a few inches away from his ear. She had been close to Kakashi before on missions and knew what he smelled like, but somehow this was different. He smelled exactly as she remembered, like the grassy fields and forests of Konoha with an undertone of his soap, but there was something else, something distinctly Kakashi. It was intoxicating and a shiver ran up her spine. "Do they press their bodies close to his?" She leaned into him letting her breasts rest against his folded arms and she felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach. "Do they nibble on his ear?" She asked lustfully, her hot breath curling around the shell of his ear, tickling it. Her tongue slipped around the outer edge before nibbling on it slightly. "Do they whisper things for only him to hear, their voice full of lust and need?" Sakura questioned breathily while trying to keep her voice steady. Kakashi remained silent and Sakura couldn't help but smirk against the side of his face. "I want you Kakashi." She breathed, her voice low and seductive. She nibbled on his lobe again, pressing her body harder against his.

Now two things were beginning to bother Sakura at this point. Kakashi had made no attempt to stop her seduction other than the warning tone he had used earlier. He was either, enjoying this little game of hers and waiting for the right moment to teach her a lesson or he… Sakura didn't dare finish the thought as she continued to nip his ear and slowly began to make her way down his jaw line. Her second problem, she was enjoying this way too much. She had seduced men before on missions, but none of those times had felt this good. Her body was heated and instincts were taking over as she slowly rocked her hips against Kakashi. A low moan escaped from her lips and she kissed the corner of Kakashi's mouth, her fingers resting lightly on the edge of dark cloth.

This was it. She was so close to revealing his face, but her fingers didn't move. They couldn't move. Kakashi remained still and he made no effort to remove her hand from his mask or her body from his. Sakura felt the rise of his chest against her own and her body shuddered against her will. She never thought Kakashi would allow her to go this far and now that she was here, she wanted more than to just see his face. She wanted to feel his lips on her, his tongue inside her mouth as he…

"Happy April Fools Day." Sakura said lamely her lips almost brushing his. She immediately pulled herself into a standing position and turned away from him. She could feel her body itch for the lost heat and smell that had consumed her only moments before, but she didn't risk turning around. Sakura spotted her kunai which was rooted deep into the earth and she retrieved it with little effort. Her face was flushed as she slung her training bag over her shoulder and began walking towards the exit of the training grounds. "See you later Kakashi-sensei." She mumbled and gave a small wave over her shoulder while keeping her eyes trained in front of her.

Why did I go to the pub on this stupid day? Sakura thought moodily as another chair disintegrated into flames sending the patron out with a smoking behind. April Fools was never kind to the ninja's in the village because most of them were too stupid to know when to quit. She was going to be busy tomorrow; Sakura lamented and shot her blonde friend another glare.

"Why did we come here again?" Sakura ground out loudly over the laughter of the pub.

"Because we need some fun in our lives." Ino retorted and gave her friend a sly smile. "Speaking of fun, I think I'll be leaving with him tonight." She nodded in the direction of an attractive ninja and Sakura scoffed.

"You always leave with someone. Really can't be that much fun if you haven't been able to stick with one guy."

"Oh you should know Sakura. The fun lies in the seduction. Do you know what it feels like to seduce someone that's supposedly unattainable? Especially when they're older?"

"What no, I…I'm going to call Naruto." Sakura stammered trying to keep the alarm hidden in her voice and left abruptly. Sakura chastised herself at her reaction. It wasn't like Ino knew anything about earlier today. The images flitted through her mind and Sakura abruptly shook her head trying to disperse them. She entered a hallway where the pub chatter could only be heard as a murmur and she slowed letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Most of the lights were burnt out, leaving only a few to provide a dim glow. "Cheap." Sakura huffed under her breath. She plunked a quarter into the pay phone and dialled a familiar number, letting her fingers strum against the cool metal.

"Good evening Sakura." Sakura froze, every muscle tensing in her body as her eyes widened with shock.

"Ah hello Kakashi-sensei." Sakura muttered trying to keep her tone cheery and relaxed, but her stomach twisted nervously. The phone started to ring and Sakura begged Naruto would pick up. Her body tensed even further when she sensed Kakashi behind her, feeling the warmth of his body radiate from him. "What brings you out to the pub tonight?" She asked lightly while counting the third ring. _Please pick up Naruto_. Sakura silently pleaded. She heard the rustle of fabric as Kakashi placed his hand casually on her hip and Sakura felt a tingle run down her spine at the contact.

"You know Sakura." Kakashi spoke and he brought his face close to her ear so she could feel his hot breaths. Sakura's heart pounded harshly in her chest and she felt her face flush. "The women in Icha Icha don't seduce." He paused slightly and Sakura could feel him nuzzle her slightly while inhaling her scent and another jolt was sent down her spine. "They are seduced." He whispered lustfully into her ear and Sakura felt her legs weaken slightly.

"Is th…that so?" She faltered when Kakashi's finger slipped under the hem of her shirt to trace lazy patterns on her toned stomach.

"Hello."

"Ah Naruto hi." Sakura squeaked unable to keep her voice steady as Kakashi's cloth lips gently traced the curve of her neck. Her body shuddered at the contact and she inhaled sharply into the phone when Kakashi gave her a gentle nip.

"Uh Sakura-chan are you ok?"

"Umm…y..yes fine Naruto." She stuttered as she felt Kakashi's tongue through his mask on her neck and wanted so badly to press her body against his. She grasped the edge of the phone for support not wanting to give him that satisfaction that he was affecting her this much with so little effort.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out after the long silence.

"Right I'm here at the pub with Ino and was wondering if you wanted to come down?" She bit her lip to silence a moan that threatened to escape. He was driving her crazy with his mouth on her neck and she desperately wanted to feel his lips against her skin. Goose bumps spread over her body as Kakashi's calloused fingers continued to trace patterns on her stomach slowly edging their way up her side. Her body tingled with need and he was slowly creating an ache within her. Kakashi's mouth travelled from her neck to kiss her jaw before hovering over her ear.

"Happy April Fools Day Sakura." Kakashi whispered and with that he was gone. Sakura turned to look at the empty hallway and she held back a groan of disappointment.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah Naruto?" She replied distantly trying to bury the feelings of regret that Kakashi hadn't taken things farther while asking what the hell was wrong with her.

"I said I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Oh um ok Naruto. Be careful on your way here." Sakura cautioned as she placed her hand on her neck where Kakashi had been only moments before. "This April Fools seems to be more crazy than usual."

* * *

Well this was supposed to be an April 1st fic full of fluff and craziness, but things happened and it got delayed sooooo it's a few days late and not so full of fluff and craziness!. I also fail at the whole seduction thing, that would be one of the reasons it was delayed, but I can no longer stand to work on this because it really is distracting me from studying now. Thanks for reading.

Cance


End file.
